Restaurant Date
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Hisoka is at a restaurant and awaits his date, Illumi. However he does not have to wait long... One-shot.


**Illumi and Hisoka are at the same restaurant, a story told by Ria.**

* * *

><p>Hisoka ran his finger along the lip of his wine glass, smiling indulgently at the dark red liquid within. Oh how happy he was at this moment, and he could still be happier if only…<p>

Pushing back his chair, the red head eyed the long raven hair of his date who was approaching at an even pace at odds with the dark aura seeping off his body in waves. Illumi was annoyed. More than annoyed, he was downright pissed at the jester right now.

"Illu~chan…" Hisoka walked around the table to pull out the assassins chair and couldn't help but smile broadly as he silently took the offered chair. Resuming his own original position, Hisoka watched through narrowed eyes as Illumi unfolded the cloth napkin to place it on his lap.

The red head's tongue peeked out from the corner of his mouth and smoothly ran along his bottom lip. He had never believed he would have the pleasure of taking in such a sight… Hisoka had dressed in a classic black suit made of the finest materials and tailored for his form. Since the moment he had entered the top scale restaurant the women, and even some of the men, had been unable to take their eyes off of him.

Illumi on the other hand had been the one to hold the attention of the males. Chuckling under his breath Hisoka ran his eyes along Illumi's figure to take in the lovely cut of the deep purple spaghetti strap dress. Oh yes, seeing this was well worth the investment.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello my lovely Illu-chan…"<em> Hisoka's voice purred through the other end of the phone. Illumi slowly closed his eyes; he never liked that tone of voice from the clown. That voice usually meant whatever Illumi was about to agree to was going to either inconvenience him or annoy him… _"Are you free this evening?"_

"It depends on the time, but as of the moment yes." He should not have said that.

"_Wonderful! Then meet me at XX restaurant in an hour, I will pay for you time of course."_

"Alright."

"_Oh, and could you wear…"_

Illumi nearly crushed the mobile in his hands when he heard Hisoka's request. He should not have agreed. He had been uncharacteristically careless. Illumi internally berated himself and if not for having already agreed would have back out right then. Once this job was complete Illumi would force himself to sleep to make up for the length of time he has gone without it.

Carefully closing the device, Illumi lowered the phone from his ear and turned towards the bathroom door in the hotel room. If he left this room intact it would be a miracle. Illumi really wanted to kill the clown one of these days, whether he was being paid for the job or not.

* * *

><p>Elegantly taking a sip from his own wine glass, Illumi never allowed his eyes to stray from the clearly delighted figure of Hisoka. The red head was still twirling his finger along the lip of his glass, taking in the morphed face of Illumi's disguise. He hadn't used any of his pins so he would only be able to hold the form for a limited number of hours, but he had done that purposefully. Hisoka would be aware of the time limit, though he still intended to have his fun with the assassin while he could.<p>

Knitting his fingers together to rest his chin upon, Hisoka kept his silence as a waiter came over to take their orders. Illumi looked briefly to Hisoka before speaking for the both of them. What was the clown up to? Why was he so silent?

Lowering his eyes to the tablecloth, Illumi folded his hands in a feminine gesture onto his lap before looking up again into Hisoka's eyes.

Although Illumi was comfortable in almost any setting, this heavy silence was being to tax heavily on his sleep derived brain. If Hisoka did not speak up soon… Illumi might…

Briefly closing his eyes Illumi's head rolled forward so his chin rested nearly upon his chest.

Hisoka laughed, not loudly but still quite obviously, as he realized what had happened. Illumi was taking a nap. Priceless…

"My, my Illu-chan am I really so boring hmm~?" Hisoka voiced allowed, raising his wine glass to his lips for a sip.

The assassin didn't stir until Hisoka nudged his calf as the waiter arrived with their appetizers. Never missing a beat, Illumi thanked the waiter sweetly and delicately raised his fork. That was just like his assassin to act as though his little nap had never happened.

Picking up his own fork, Hisoka briefly wondered what his raven haired date had dreamed about…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you Gumee for the prompt, and now I am off to actually eat something. And I wish I could say my own sleep would soon follow but who am I trying to kid? I will be up for the next few hours. Bye-bye! *waves*_


End file.
